The Apology
"The Apology" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the forty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Miss Simian goes to extreme lengths to "prove" Gumball and Darwin are bad kids after thinking that they insulted her. Plot The episode starts out with Miss Simian teaching upfront. Every time she turns around the children gasp. In disgust, they do whatever they can to block the repulsive sight. Gumball and Darwin decide to write her a note, and fold it into a paper airplane to throw at her. However, the paper airplane accidentally flies into her eye. Next, they are in the office, as Miss Simian yells about how bad Gumball and Darwin are to Principal Brown. Principal Brown asks why the boys threw the paper airplane at her, and they respond by telling him to read the message. Miss Simian goes to close the window, right when Principal Brown finally notices that her posterior is exposed. He informs her of the situation, and she is very embarrassed and infuriated. However, the boys aren't punished for their actions, and Principal Brown tells Miss Simian that she should apologize to them. Rather than that, she goes berserk and wrecks his office. Miss Simian is determined not to apologize, and she conspires to prove that Gumball and Darwin are bad kids. First, Gumball gives her his report card, and Miss Simian takes them to Principal Brown's office in suspicion of forged signature. Richard, whose signature Miss Simian thought the boys forged, is called in to sign a suspension card, and to their surprise, his signature exactly matches the one on the report card. Next, Miss Simian plants a $100 bill on the library for the boys to find, thereby trying to prove they are thieves. Of course, Gumball and Darwin are overjoyed upon the discovery of money. However, they both agree that the $100 bill is corrupting them, so they throw it away. Later, Gumball and Darwin are having their lunch when they start having a discussion about a rumored upcoming fight, and who's going to be in said fight. It turns out they are the ones involved in the fight. The classmates egg them on, but, ultimately, Gumball and Darwin resolve the problem peacefully. Miss Simian, the one who staged the fight, is devastated. After a brief, one-sided conversation with the skeletal remains of her father at the museum, Miss Simian makes one final attempt. She enters the boys' restroom to spray graffiti in order to frame Gumball and Darwin. It backfires on her, as the nozzle was pointing towards her, so she gets spray paint all over herself. Principal Brown is fed up with her attempts, and warns to stop, or else he will fire her. Truth be told, he is upset that it may mean the end of their relationship if Miss Simian is really this kind of spiteful person. Gumball and Darwin see Miss Simian and Principal Brown's plight, and they plan to commit a bad deed and get themselves caught in order to preserve the faculty staff's relationship. They retrieve the spray paint can from the restroom. when they get caught by Miss Simian, She goes into a bout of primal ape rage and chases them through the hallway. They manage to delay her by unintentionally slamming a locker door into her face. They proceed outside, where Gumball begins spraying paint onto Principal Brown's car, and Darwin unsuccessfully throws rocks at his office's window. They get into an argument about Darwin's poor throwing skills when they are caught by Miss Simian. At last, she realizes she finally can take them to the principal's office, only to be surprised upon learning Gumball's intent: to save Miss Simian's job, reputation and relationship. She quickly excuses the boys to clean up the car, and as the boys leave, she whispers an apology to them. As she goes back to cleaning, Principal Brown peeks out of his car and asks her for an explanation on why his car has been defaced. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Miss Simian *Principal Brown Minor Characters *Richard *Tina *Bobert *Alan *William *Penny *Leslie *Tobias *Masami *Sarah *Anton *Banana Joe *Idaho *Teri *Clayton *Sussie *Juke *Carmen *Carrie *Mr. Robinson (on a poster) Trivia *The actions that the students and Principal Brown do upon seeing Miss Simian’s behind are the following: Tobias' eyes catch on fire, Banana Joe throws his eyeballs away, Masami barfs rainbows, William falls unconscious, Leslie's petals fall off, Sarah melts, Bobert shorts out, Sussie drools in disgust, Idaho explodes, Tina is paralyzed and Principal Brown barfs his beverage out. *Gumball breaks the fourth wall in the scene when he asks why he has to run every 8 minutes in his life. When he said that, it was 8 minutes into the episode. *When Principal Brown looks at Richard's signature on the suspension card, upsetting Hector is listed as one of the infractions. *This episode first aired on Election Day in the United States. *Anton has gotten a redesign - he isn't burnt as badly in this episode as he was in Season 1. *Gumball's suspension would have started on May 11, so it is likely that the episode takes place on or near that date. *This episode reveals that Miss Simian's first name is Lucy. *When Miss Simian looks out at Gumball and Darwin from between a gap in a shelf full of school library books, the authors' names on those books are the names of animation staff members for the show. *On the chalkboard, Miss Simian is most likely teaching about the sun, referencing the symptoms one may experience if they look directly at sunlight. *It is revealed that Miss Simian and her father may have had father-daughter issues. *This episode marks the first time where Miss Simian shows her true characteristics as an ape. Continuity *This is Miss Simian's second major appearance; the first was in "The Ape." *A flyer advertising Mr. Robinson's performance at the Elmore Senior Talent Show can be seen in the background when Darwin gives Gumball a leg up. Its design is nearly identical to the one in "The Debt." *This is the third time we see Bobert's combat form. The first time was in "The Robot," and the second time was in "The Club." *Tina is seen clapping her hands in this episode, but in "The Mustache," her hands couldn't reach each other to do so. Cultural References *The music played during Gumball and Darwin's "fight" is similar to the music played in Star Trek during the infamous Spock vs Kirk battle. *This scene of Gumball imagining Tina fighting Bobert is a parody of Godzilla and similar film series. *When Gumball and Darwin find the dollar on the floor, they both yell "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This is a reference to Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, who often yell the same thing when they're excited or overjoyed. *When the camera was zoomed in on the $100 bill, it says "CN Series" on its left. *The set in which Miss Simian is speaking to her father is an image of the London Natural History Museum. The statue of Charles Darwin located on its staircase is seen. *Richard's signature is similar to the logo of the metal band Metallica. Goofs/Errors *When Miss Simian asks for Gumball's report card, a sign in the background claims to list the rules for "Waterson Junior High" instead of "Elmore Junior High." *When Darwin is trying to get Principal Brown's attention, the 3 stones in his hand 'refill' when he bends down. *When Darwin gives Gumball a leg up, his leg is actually behind Darwin's left hand. Other titles Español (Spanish): La Disculpa (The Apology) Français (French): Les excuses (The Excuses) Magyar (Hungarian): Bocsáss meg! (Execuse me!) Português (Portuguese): O Pedido de Disculpas (The Request for Apologies) es:La Disculpa fr:Les excuses it:The Apology pt-br:O Pedido de Disculpas Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes